Roxas' fortune
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Roxas and his friends go to a Chinese restaurant, Roxas gets an unusual fortune, this is a challenge from XxCrimson Oblivion xX (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge from XxCrimson OblivionxX :)

It was in the evening at Twilight Town, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Xion were at a Chinese restaurant, they had finished their meals.

"Let's open our fortunes cookies, " suggested Demyx as he held his in his hand.

"Yeah, we should open them together at the same time, and then we read the fortune out loud," said Xion as she picked up her fortune cookie.

"Sounds good," smiled Roxas as he held it in his hand.

They opened their cookies at the same time, they read it to themselves, Roxs had a weird look on his face, his fortune, said: you will soon have a life, his friends saw the face that the Key of Destiny had.

"What does it say, Roxas?" Asked his red head buddy known as Axel.

Roxas didn't want to tell him his fortune, he didn't want them to freak out.  
"It says: you will soon have a true love."

"That's dumb, we don't have hearts, so how can that be true?" Axel said.

"We do to have hearts, " said Demyx.

"No we don't, silly, mine says: on your birthday, your wish will come true," said Xion while smiling.

"Cool, mine say: in your group you will become popular, " said Demyx happily, he always wanted to be popular in the Organization.

Like that will ever happen. "Nice, my says: if you change, your friends will love you no matter what," said Axel.

They ate their cookies all gone.

"We had some interesting fortunes, we should keep them, to see if they come true," suggested Xion.

The four put their fortune in their cloak pockets, they rose from their seats, they walked out of the door, they formed a portal to go back to the castle.


	2. Weird or what?

The four entered the Grey Area, their stomachs were full, they could bearly move, but they had a great time.

"I'm going to hit the sack," said Demyx.

"Night everyone, " said Axel.

"Night," said Roxas.

"See ya guys in the morning, " said Xion.

The four walked down the white hallway, they said good night to each other again, then they entered their bed rooms.

Roxas couldn't get over about his fortune, he entered his bedroom, he took out hos fortune out of his pocket, he set it down on his desk.

He took off his boots, gloves, cloak and pants, that left him with his boxers on, he walked up to his dresser, he opened a drawer, he pulled out a black tanktop, he put that on, then he closed his drawer.

He walked over back to his desk, he picked up the fortune, the blonde haired Nobody, walked over to his bed, he laid down.

He looked at the fortune over and over.

"What does this mean? I didn't see the lucky numbers. " He flipped the piece of paper over, he read the luky numbers, it had, 13, 31,13, 31.

"Huh? Why does it have my numbers in it? This has to be some sort of joke, they could of messed up on the numbers, but that is creepy, if it has these numbers maybe it won't come true, well I'm going to tell Axel, he might know."

He put his fortune under his pillow, he thinks it will be safe there, the Key of Destiny pulled the blanket on his body, he laid down and closed his eyes. 


	3. Roxas' morning

The sound of Roxas' alarm went of, Roxas woke up, he yawned, then he uncovered himself with the blanket, the Nobody walked over to his white dresser to turn off his alarm clock.

He opened the dresser drawer, he pulled out clean boxers, he closed the drawer, underneath that drawer, he opened another one, and he pulled out clean pants, then the blonde haired Nobody closed the drawer.

He walked over to his closest, he opened the door, he had the same colored cloak which is black, they were hung up on hangers, he took on off of the hanger, then he closed the closest door.

He placed his clean clothes on the bed, he picked up his gloves that were left on the floor, he put those on the bed, he took off his tanktop, and boxers, he picked up clean boxers and he put them on, then his pants, cloak, boots, and gloves.

He picked up his dirty clothes, he throw them in the hamper, which was by his dresser, the Key of Destiny walked up to his bed, he lifted his pillow up, to pick up the fortune, he placed it in his cloak pocket, he put the pillow back on his bed.

He walked away from his bed, and he headed out the door, he walked down the white hallway, he entered the Grey Area, he saw his friends, Axel, Demyx, and Xion, he smiled at them as he walked by them, he walked up to Saix.

Saix was standing behind large class, and of course Kingdom Hearts was in the sky. "Number 13, you will be working with number 8, you are to collect hearts in Twilight Town."

Roxas nodded, he waved at Axel to come here, the red head saw him wave, he walked over to the Key of Destiny. "What's up?"

"We're working together, " said Roxas as he formed a portal of darkness.

The two walked in the portal to go to Twilight Town. 


	4. Mission

Axel, and Roxas walked out of the portal, they were in the Tram Common, it has a lot of shops, heartless were appearing.

The two Nobody's were fighting every heartless they saw, after they finished fighting the heartless.

"Axel, I need to tell you something, it's been brothing me all night, and this morning. "

"What's up?"

"My fortune I made up," said Roxas.

"So, you lied?" Axel said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, so my fortune really said, you will soon have life, do you know what that means? The lucky numbers, they have my number in them," said Roxas.

"That is creepy, it might mean you will get a heart, and you will live your somebody life, that fortune is meant to be for you," replied Axel.

"Alright, let's finish the mission, " replied Roxas.

They headed to the Sandlot, they were more heartless, they fought them off.

The Key of Destiny mainly used magic, it killed the heartless faster.

The pyro fought and used fire, it got the job done faster, there was no more heartless.

"Ice cream? " Suggested Axel.

"Sure," replied Roxas.

"I'll buy," said Axel.

Roxas formed a portal to go to the Clock Tower.

Since it's a challenge, I'm gonna try not to make the chapters to long.

the nobody O: I will update!

Walker of Nothing: You will see how it plays out! 


	5. Ice cream with friends

The two Nobodies had ice creams in their hands, they saw their other friends Demyx, and Xion. Axel and Roxas sat on the edge of the Clock Tower.

The four took a bite of their ice creams.

"So, how was everyone's mission? " Axel asked.

Axel always asked that question every day. It's getting kinda old, I took a bite of my ice cream, that fortune is still bugging me. "It was good, Axel you should know because we worked together today," said Roxas.

"Mine was fun, I went to Never Land, boy that was weird too, man," said Demyx.

"Mine was ok, I guess," said Xion.

"Well, tomorrow is another mission, " said Roxas.

"Why don't we get a vacation? " Axel asked.

What is a vacation? I never heard of it, I wanna know, but it would be funny to ask that, I finished my ice cream, I look at it, to see if I got WINNER, I got WINNER. "Guys, I got WINNER, " Roxas said as he held it up in the air.

"Cool," said Xion.

"Dude, " said Demyx.

"Sweet, let's head back, it's getting late," replied Axel.

I rose from the edge of the Tower with them, and I form a portal at the same time as them, and I walked in it, to go back to the castle.

Finally updated, another chapter! You can yell at me (PM) if I'm taking to long to update, or you really want me to update on a story that you really like. 


End file.
